The Love and the Lost
by azarathgem
Summary: The Love and lot of the Teen Titans, Raven flashed a vision in her mind, she gasped as to know what it means, but will it come true? Will it actually happened?
1. Chapter 1

The Love and the Lost Chapter 1

It was quiet, to quiet as Raven walked to the oops room seeing if anyone was around. She opened the door and blinked, as she couldn't believe her eyes no one was around. "Strange" She thought as she spotted a sparkle of something on the table. She walked to it, as she grabbed it and saw it was a letter, she then began to read.

Dear Raven,

Sorry we left without telling you Robin came to the door and saw you sleeping, so he didn't want to disturb you. We are headed to the beach for the day if you wanted to come…..or not. Well better get going, Cyborg beeping the horn like crazy. Anyway see you later.

From,

Beast boy and the Titans

Raven finally sighed as she had finished reading. She looked outside, seeing it bright as a light bulb. She took a deep breath as she levitated "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She then heard the door opened, she turned around and saw the Titans entered through the door.

"Hey Raven." Robin said as she looked toward her "Want to have some donuts?" He asked as he putted down the donuts that she saw putted on the counter. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." She replied as she saw them shrugged. "But Raven, it is sweet as the candy" Starfire said, trying to make her have some. "No, thanks Starfire, I'm not into donuts." Raven replied as she stopped levitated and walked pass the others, opened the refrigerator and took out an apple.

She then walked to her room as she lay on her bed. She began chanted Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos again, until suddenly vision formed in her mind. She saw her and Beast boy kissing, then Starfire dyeing in Robins arm. She gasped as she could feel sweat on her forehead. She then heard a knock on the door. "Raven…" Beast boy was at the door. "Yes Beast boy" She replied as she opened the door, but only half way, only showing her face. "Is something wrong?" Raven went wide eyes as she heard what Beast boy asked her, "No, what made you say that?" She asked him wondering what happened to the jokester who played jokes on people. "I feel you Raven, I know something is wrong." He said, as he felt butterflies in his stomach. Raven looked around as she quickly pulled Beast boy in her room. "There is, but promised me you'll keep it a secret." Raven said as she sat on her bed, looking at Beast boy, as she sighed. "I promise Raven." he said as he walked up to Raven and sat next to her.

"Well..." Raven said as she started to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love and the Lost Chapter 2

_Previously on the Love and the Lost:_

_Raven looked around as she quickly pulled Beast boy in her room. "There is, but promised me you'll keep it a secret." Raven said as she sat on her bed, looking at Beast boy, as she sighed. "I promise Raven." he said as he walked up to Raven and sat next to her._

"_Well..." Raven said as she started to speak._

"Well I had a vision of you and me kissing, plus Starfire dyeing" Raven said as she looked at Beast boy eyes that looked like he has just seen a ghost.

"Really, you saw it?" Beast boy asked

"Yes, but really promised me you won't tell anybody." She said making sure or at least hope that he won't tell anybody.

"Don't worry, I won't" Beast boy replied again as he shook his head.

Suddenly the alarm rang, as they both looked at each other, and then they both heard Cyborg shout in the hallway.

"Yo BB Rae, we got to go."

Raven quickly putted her hood on and got out of the tower, along with Beast boy, changing into a bird and flying out the window. Minutes later they arrived at the town bank; everything was smashed, broken or destroyed.

"Were too late" Cyborg said as he used his scanner searching for a heartbeat or some kind of movement, but nothing came up.

Robin looked around, but finally looked up as he saw, money coming down from the sky, he then saw someone on the roof, holding a bag of money.

"No it not, up there on the roof." Robin said pointing to the crook. "Don't let the crook escape." He said while using his bo-staff to get up to the roof.

Then Starfire grabbed Cyborg as she flew him up to the roof, Raven was right behind them, as Beast boy was right behind her. Raven then chanted Azarath Metrion Zinthos, as she disappeared and reappeared again right in front of the crook. "You are not going anywhere." Raven said in a quite dark tone.

She quickly focused on a pipe near them, and wrapped it around the crook tightly, making it impossible to break free. She looked at the other titans as they all had shocked face.

"Nice work Raven." Robin said.

"So, now what shall we do on this beautiful day." Starfire asked

"How about, going to the park and playing some SKANK BALL!!" Beast boy and Cyborg shouted

"Sounds good to me" Robin replied

"Oh yes, let play with the ball" Starfire also added, as now they all looked at Raven.

"Go ahead without me, I'll catch with you later" Raven replied as she turned away from them.

"Are you sure Raven?" Robin asked, as he was a little concern.

"Yeah come on Raven, it'll be fun, you know you want to play." Beast boy said as he cut in, while holding the ball near her, that Raven actually smelt it.

"I said I'll catch up with you." Raven said yet again, then sighed as she then turned around and watches her friends leave.

She then looked back at the crook, although once again the same vision flashed in her mind for the second time. She holds her head and closes her eyes, trying to get the vision out, what was so special about it anyway? It could never come true, but could it. Raven opened her eyes back up as she looked at the crook, something about this crook is going to do something, that is connected to my vision Raven thought, as she looked at the street, grabbed the crook and transported to the police jail. When they got there raven watched as the crook was putted behind bars. She quickly glanced one more time at the crook, and then flew off as she headed to the park.

Minutes later she arrived and had founded her friends playing, as she could hear laughter coming from them, Although like every day when they all went to the park, she just sat underneath a shady tree and meditate. So that is what she did, she spotted a tree nearby, walked to it and sat underneath the shady leaves. Soon enough she began to meditate and thought about nothing but her vision. She was indeed going to find out what it means, one way or another.


End file.
